I Want it That Way
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Bay and Emmett's wedding day.  Set to the song I Want it That Way by the Backstreet Boys.  One-Shot.  My first Switched at Birth story, so be nice, please.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Switched at Birth or the song I Want It That Way. Both of them belong to their respected owners. I own the plotline. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and sign language

A/N: I've wanted to write a Switched at Birth story and was listening to I Want It That Way earlier today and thought of this idea.

Summary: AU: Bay and Emmet's wedding day. Set to the song I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys. One-Shot. My first Switched at Birth story, so be nice, please.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Twenty-two-year-old Bay Kennish and twenty-three-year-old Emmett Bledsoe had been dating for a long time and had moved in together, despite Melody's protests that Bay was not a good match for Emmett. The Kennish's had been very supportive of Bay and Emmett's decision to move in together.<p>

Bay was an art student at Kansas City University and Emmett worked at a motorcycle repair store not too far away. Bay was happy to see him working with motorcycles again – it had been hard after Emmett had to sell Ripley, his beloved motorcycle he had built with his dad.

_So what? I love her_! Emmett signed angrily at his mother. Bay just stood off to the side, watching the angry signing.

After an hour of signing, Emmett took Bay by the hand and led her out of the house.

_I'm sorry you had to see that _Emmett signed.

"It's okay." Bay assured him. Emmett smiled and led Bay to his favorite restaurant – a cute little Italian place called Bella Noche. Emmett's friend, Steve, smiled and greeted the two of them before leading the two of them to their favorite table.

Emmett signed to Steve what he wanted to eat.

"I'll have the usual, Steve." Bay told Steve. Steve nodded and went to get their drinks. He returned a few minutes later and placed the drinks in front of them.

"Thanks Steve." Bay told Steve.

"No problem, Bay." Steve told her, leaving their table and went to check on some of the other patrons.

_Bay, there's been something that I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it _Emmett signed too quickly.

"Whoa, Emmett – slow down." Bay told her boyfriend.

_What I'm trying to sign is Bay Madeline Kennish, will you marry me?_ Emmett signed, getting down on one knee and presented a beautiful ring to Bay. Bay didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head. _This ring belonged to my great-grandmother_.

_You are my fire  
>The one desire<br>Believe when I say  
>I want it that way<em>

When Bay got home from dinner, she called her parents and brother, while Emmett video-chatted with his dad. Bay had never met Emmett's dad, but how highly Emmett signed of him, Bay knew that she would love him.

Once Bay was done talking to her parents, she texted Daphne to ask her to be her maid of honor. Emmett was asking Toby to be his best man. Both Daphne and Toby said yes, which made Bay and Emmett happy.

The two of them went to work on wedding plans, some things they did together and other things they did separately. When Bay needed to do things by herself, she usually had her mother come with her. When Emmett needed to do things by himself, he usually had either an interpreter or Toby go with him.

_But we are two worlds apart  
>Can't reach to your heart<br>When you say  
>I want it that way<em>

Emmett and Bay finally set the date for the wedding – July 17th. They were now working on the guest list – well Emmett was, Bay was looking through her list of friends to be bridesmaids. She decided on Sara, Sarah, Elizabeth, Mary and Liz to be bridesmaids, with Daphne being maid of honor. Emmett had chosen some of his friends from Carlton to be groomsmen, including Wilkie and Toby, who was serving as best man.

_Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>I want it that way_

The day of the wedding was growing closer, which was making Bay nervous. Emmett held Bay's hair as she vomited into the toilet. Bay had been sick every morning for the past two weeks.

_Are you sure you want to go get jewelry for the girls today? I can get your mom or my mom to get it for you_ Emmett signed to Bay as she finished vomiting.

"I'm pretty sure. I'll be back soon. I love you." Bay told Emmett. He kissed the top of her head and watched her exit the house.

_Am I your fire  
>Your one desire<br>Cuz I know it's too late  
>But I want it that way<em>

Before long, Bay was back from the jewelry store and was at the kitchen table, deciding which necklace, earrings and bracelet she would give to the girls. Emmett was giving the groomsmen red bowties, since the wedding colors were red wine, white and lavender.

A week before the wedding, Bay and Emmett scheduled a doctor's appointment, seeing as Bay was vomiting every morning and Emmett wanted to make sure it wasn't nerves. They had slept together four weeks ago… Emmett felt his stomach drop – he knew that Bay was pregnant.

_Bay – I cancelled the doctor's appointment because I know what's wrong with you – you're pregnant _Emmett signed.

"Shouldn't we schedule an appointment, just to make sure?" Bay asked, chewing on a lock of hair as she worked on her latest masterpiece. Emmett massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck, nearly choking on the perfume she was wearing. Bay smiled and rolled her eyes.

Just to make sure she wasn't expecting, Bay called her mother and drove to the store, going instantly to the take-home pregnancy test aisle. Bay stuffed at least seven tests into her basket before taking them up to the cash register and paid for them.

"Honey, how are you and Emmett doing financially? I know that this wedding has taken a lot out of you." Katherine said. Bay rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Mom, we're doing fine. We don't need any more of you or dad's money." Bay told her mother, climbing out of the car and made a beeline for the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

_Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>I want it that way_

Bay felt her eyes widen as she looked at the last pregnancy test – it had a pink line, which meant it was positive. She threw the tests away and went to find Emmett. She found him in the garage, working on a motorcycle with his dad, Charles. Charles was hearing, but the two of them signed very well together.

Bay walked over to Emmett and tapped his shoulder. Emmett smiled up at his beautiful fiancée, but frowned when he saw the serious expression on her face.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Bay asked. Emmett nodded and signed to his dad that he would be right back. Bay led the way to their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_Bay, honey – are you okay?_ Emmett signed.

"I took some pregnancy tests and they all came back positive." Bay spoke evenly and slowly so that Emmett could understand her.

_Why aren't you excited? I am _Emmett signed, kissing the top of Bay's head.

"I was wanting this baby after we were married and I had a steady job." Bay said, tears streaming down her pretty face. Emmett took Bay in his arms and held her as she cried. He stroked her hair and circled her back, hoping that would calm her down.

_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
>From the way that we used to be, yeah<br>No matter the distance, I want you to know  
>That deep down inside of me<em>

The day of the wedding arrived bright and early. Bay and Emmett had their last breakfast together as fiancées and took their time getting ready. Bay changed into a lilac zip-down sweater, sweatpants and flip-flops while Emmett changed into a green T-shirt and jeans.

_See you soon. Love you _Emmett signed to Bay, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Love you, too." Bay said, stepping out of the house and headed into the bright sunshine. She was meeting Daphne and the girls at the salon so they could get their hair, makeup and nails done before going to the church to get changed into their dresses.

"Hey." Daphne greeted Bay.

"Hey. Thanks so much for being my maid of honor." Bay told her sister, hugging her close. Daphne smiled and returned the hug.

At the salon, there was much talking and laughing as the girls got their hair, makeup and nails done.

"So, Sara, what's it like working with disabled kids?" Bay asked her friend. Sara put down her magazine and looked over at Bay. Sara was a special education teacher who also had a horseback riding stable. Sometimes she would take her kids to the stable and they would ride.

"It's really a lot of hard work, but it's fun, too." Sara responded, picking up her magazine.

Two hours later, the girls left the salon and headed to the church in Bay's car, since all of them could fit.

"You ready?" John asked his daughter. Bay nodded and looked down the aisle way. Emmett was waiting for her, a smile on his handsome face. The groomsmen were on the left and the bridesmaids were on the right. The minister and interpreter were a direct walk down the aisle.

_You are my fire  
>The one desire<br>You are…  
>Don't wanna hear you say, yeah<em>

Bay and Emmett exchanged rings and vows. Emmett's vows were spoken by Toby, who started bawling when he was close to the end. Bay rolled her eyes and blinked the mascara away, not wanting to let go of Emmett's hands for one minute.

After the wedding, Emmett and Bay exited the church, followed by everyone else.

They were now at the reception, drinking wine and smiling. The music was loud and thumping, so that the deaf people could feel the rhythm bouncing off the floorboards.

It was now time for the couple's first dance. Bay and Emmett moved around the dance floor dancing to Etta James' 'At Last'. At the end of the song, Emmett dipped Bay and kissed her lips.

The two of them had a wonderful time, but now it was time for the two of them to go on their honeymoon cruise around Italy.

_Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>I want it that way_

"Emmett, come here." Bay told Emmett. Emmett finished putting the crib together and went over to Bay, who was now nine months pregnant with her and Emmett's first child. At their last doctor's appointment, the doctor said that the couple's little girl was healthy and doing great. Bay was close to giving birth any day now, which she and Emmett were happy about.

The two of them were in the nursery, which was painted a light green and dark pink. The furniture was white and the wood floor was covered with a light green and dark pink striped rug. A few stuffed animals were on the changing table for right now, including a frog with a crown on its head – that had been a gift from Daphne.

"Can't you feel her?" Bay asked, placing his hands on her belly.

_What am I supposed to be feeling? _Emmett signed.

"She was kicking a moment ago." Bay said, her tone disappointed. Emmett placed both hands on her stomach and felt around, hoping to feel something.

_She kicked me_! Emmett signed, excited. Bay smiled and went to lay down – she was exhausted.

Two weeks later, Bay woke up in the middle of the night with a backache and a stomachache. She flipped on the bedside lamp and climbed out of bed.

_Why are the sheets wet? _Emmett signed sleepily.

"Don't go back to bed. I have a backache and my stomach hurts." Bay complained. Emmett was out of bed and at Bay's side. He quickly threw on some clothes and helped Bay down the stairs, making sure to grab the overnight bag. Bay texted everyone while trying to contain her screams – the baby was on her way and there wasn't any stopping her.

"How far are you dilated?" a nurse asked.

"Nine and half centimeters." Bay answered as a contraction seared through her. Emmett held her hand and kissed her forehead, not wanting to let go. The interpreter they used, Emilie, was there at the hospital, signing to Emmett what was going on.

Twelve and a half hours later, Bay held her beautiful baby girl for the first time.

_She's so beautiful, just like you _Emmett signed, watching his new daughter and Bay bond.

"What shall we name her?" Bay whispered. She was so weak and tired from the delivery.

_I was thinking A M I E J A D E, but what do you think? _ Emmett signed.

"I love it." Bay told her husband and looked down at her daughter. She then looked at Emmett again. "It means beloved precious jewel in French."

_I love it. May I hold her? _Emmett signed. Bay nodded and carefully handed Amie to Emmett. He held his daughter for a minute before handing her back to Bay.

_I'll be right back _Emmett signed, exiting the room. Bay shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her position, all the while looking at her precious jewel. Emmett returned a few minutes later with Melody, Regina, Katherine, John, Toby and Daphne.

Bay looked at Emilie so that she could be ready to interpret the conversation.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Amie Jade Bledsoe. She's 6 pounds, 4 ounces and 15 ½ inches long. Who wants to hold her first?" Bay asked.

"May I?" Regina asked. Bay nodded and watched as Emmett handed some hand sanitizer to everyone. Bay then showed Regina how to hold Amie as Emmett placed her in Regina's arms. "She's so beautiful. Congrats you two."

_Thanks Regina _Emmett signed. He sat next to Bay and took her in his arms. Little Amie continued to sleep as she was passed from person to person. She woke up when she was in Daphne's arms.

"Hi there." Daphne whispered to Amie, gently rocking her. Daphne was in the rocking chair, Toby standing next to her.

"She's a cute kid. You two did well." Toby told the happy couple just as Amie started crying. Melody gently took Amie from Daphne and handed her to Emmett, who handed her to Bay.

"Guys, she's probably hungry, so if you don't want to see my chest, I suggest you leave now." Bay said, Emilie interpreting everything Bay said. Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Bay and Emmett to bond with their daughter.

Emmett held Amie while Bay unfastened her gown, letting it show some of her chest. Emmett then handed Amie to Bay and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"_Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothing but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>I want it that way_." Bay sang as Amie nursed. Bay gently stroked her head, which had blond fuzz sprouting from her head. She finished singing and smiled at Emmett, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Amie was now asleep, which gave Bay and Emmett a few moments to themselves before Amie woke up.

_How will I know what she wants? _Emmett signed. Bay sat up a little. The two of them were in the hospital bed, holding each other.

"What do you mean?" Bay inquired sleepily.

_I won't be able to hear her cry. What will I do when I'm alone with her? _Emmett signed.

"My parents are coming to stay with us for a couple months. And Daphne will be there, too." Bay told Emmett, kissing his temple.

_When there's no one there, what will I do? _Emmett signed.

"We have special lights all around the house so you'll be able to know if she needs anything or not." Bay explained. Emmett kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

_I want it that way_


End file.
